ShiKuma - Free Me From This
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Senri has a horrifying nightmare and he may never see Takuma the same way because of it. Multiple chapters and the nightmare is in the first one. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for HARD YAOI AND BLOOD AND EMOTIONAL STUFF. Thanks again !
1. Chapter 1

_A two-part fic with a fear of Senri's in a dream at first, then the reaction in the next part. Sorry if it's really graphic in your minds or anything. I wanted to write something very extreme and playing off Senri's fears at first…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HARD YAOI AND FORCEFUL STUFF AND BLOOD AND PAIN. I don't own Vampire Knight, Senri Shiki, or Takuma Ichijo! Thanks again!_

 **ShiKuma – Free Me From This… - Chapter One - Nightmare**

Senri woke with a gasp, the first thing he noticed being that he was lying on his stomach. His damp skin was drenched in sweat and his head was turned to the side, resting in a fluffy pillow. When he tried to move his limbs, he found that they were tied down with a strap that bit into his skin a little. He winced and strained his eyes to look behind him, over his shoulder. The brunette now understood why he was so cold; he wore an overlarge black dress shirt and nothing more.

His throat burned and he cringed in the fiery bloodlust that flared through him now. It hurt… He tried to see past the murky darkness that shrouded the room past the small circle of light from overhead. He was cold and it hurt to even think now because the bloodlust was so bad. Senri tore at his bonds fruitlessly, watching as his nails bit into his palm and blood welled into the creases of his hand before spilling over onto the white sheets.

He craned his neck to try to taste even that little amount, trying to sate even a fragment of the fire in his throat. Then a soft tap of a hard shoe heel made him jump, the sound coming from behind him. He turned his head and gazed with surprised and scared eyes at a blond man, garbed in his black dress shirt and white slacks from his uniform, his vest and jacket slung over his shoulder.

Takuma grinned wickedly and knelt at the brunette's head, running a gentle hand through his thick hair before gripping the teen's chin and forcing him to look into his green eyes. Senri wanted nothing more to look away… Those eyes weren't like how they normally were when the elder looked at him… They were cruel and cold and distant…

"I bet you're scared and thirsty, Senri…" His voice was soft, smooth, but even in its tone it held a bit of a mocking and malice… His nails dug into the younger teen's delicate skin a bit. "Do you want a bit of blood…?"

Senri gasped his answer and nodded, curling his hands into fists in a combination of fear and hunger and impatience. "Pl-Please… Takuma…"

The elder man smiled only wider and ran his hand from his head to his shoulders, and from there to the center of his back, feeling his ragged pants of breathing. He lifted the other hand to Senri's lips, pressing his wrist to his mouth. "Only if you give me something in return… Or more like you stay still and don't make me angry…"

Senri was confused, but whatever the price was, he was willing to pay it to stop the ragged edges of his lust for the crimson sweetness that lured him deeper and deeper from cutting him apart. He nodded frantically and bit into his wrist as he felt his other hand sink lower down his back, at his hip now. His eyes fluttered closed as he drank deeply, letting out a small moan before he shuddered and stopped.

Tight pain rippled from his entrance through his spine and throughout his body. The brunette tried to turn his head to try to see what exactly the elder was doing, but his hand held him firmly in place. He heard the cold jingle of a belt buckle before the pain grew a little more, the feeling of what he now horrifically realized were fingers moving within him.

"You're mine…" Takuma's voice rang out in dark ecstasy as he felt the younger man move underneath him, hearing his cries of pain and mercy underneath his hand as he thrust into him harshly. He felt tears leak from the corners of the brunette's eyes as he pulled out and then back in. "My _doll_ , Senri, but this time… This time I won't let _anyone_ else tarnish you… My doll to play with and do what I want… My doll… who stays in this place, this _dollhouse_ …"

Senri's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the bloodlust pain ebb away, trying his best to not feel what the elder was doing to him but unable to lie to himself as he moaned and unwillingly felt a flood of pleasure empty into his body with every thrust.

This hurt… This hurt so badly…

Freedom… He wanted freedom…

… … … … …

And then Senri woke up in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that this is a bit short and a long time overdue! I've been exceedingly busy with school and work with finals coming up, so I'll try to get as much out as I can now before I can't because I'll be studying. This was also written at school, and, as I try to steer away from smut work at school since my church school folk hate the gays, I downplay it a little bit._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for NIGHTMARE REFERENCES! I don't own Takuma or Senri._

 **ShiKuma – Free Me From This – Chapter Two – Dream**

Senri woke to semi-darkness and an unyielding force that tried to pin his thrashing limbs down to the sheets. He automatically felt the pain radiate through him again and again, convinced he was still in the nightmare... That this 'reality' was only one in a series of horrors he'd face before he'd wake... That the person who was only a shadow in this light was going to hurt him, break him, abuse him like he had before... He shuddered and fought the force with all he had, but the hold was stronger, the manacles around his wrists not made of metal but of fingers.

He screamed. He screamed so pitched that he thought he heard the windows shatter, fearing the absolute worst, shredding his throat and vocal chords beyond short-term healing. He screamed until his voice gave out. Then he growled low with what remained of his voice, bearing his eyeteeth and bestowing a baneful glare to whatever figure loomed above in the murky daylight, the majority of the sunlight covered up by curtains. "Let go of me..."

"Not until you stop freaking out..." That voice came from above, which would have been obvious, but it was also frightened and worried, concerned... And the pitch and tone was unmistakably the one who had hurt him in his mind. Senri went limp, if only to get the other off. "What scared you...? That nightmare again?"

It was then that the brunette, all panic leaving him, draining him of all emotion, remembered those other days when he'd woken up screaming, losing his voice, freaking out over those same types of nightmares where the blonde was always... He broke down as he felt those warm fetters leave his wrists and Takuma lift his weakened, shocked form to tuck into his side. "You _did_ have that dream again..." Senri flinched at first when his arm went around his shoulder, the other taking his hand, but relaxed, lowering his quickly-raised defenses with tears coming to his eyes. The emerald-eyed teen's next words were a calm, quiet whisper. "You know I'd never hurt you, right...?"

Senri nodded, gripping the other's shirt as he broke down into sobs, each shaky breath that he was able to breathe sending shivers throughout him. His trembling subsided, even though inside he was still shaken-up. The pale-eyed boy had lived through those nightmares only with the other's help, convincing him that he'd never in his right mind do those torturous acts or even remotely hurt him. His touch helped to, warm and kind and not going any further than soothing. Takuma didn't ask for anything in return either.

After a time, the younger didn't even know how long, he was fully calmed down, calm and sort of numb but in a good way. His throat had stopped hurting and felt fine, but his voice was still raw as he spoke. "Sorry... Sorry that my mind..." His voice gave out, but the blonde was already shaking his head.

"It's not your fault that your mind is messing with you. It's just in your head... I know that you know that I'll never do that sort of stuff, and that you still trust me. If I'd lost your trust, well... I don't want to think about that..." His voice had turned somber, his green eyes glinting like jewels down at the other boy. Then his lips turned up in a smile. "I take it you want me to stay here again?"

Senri nodded and sighed lightly, the daylight having made him sleepy. The blonde kissed his forehead and then hunkered down beside him. The brunette felt warmth, then an inner sense of protection, and then sleep.

And he had no more nightmares that day.


End file.
